pact_web_serialfandomcom-20200214-history
Evan Matthieu
is a ghost and the Familiar of Blake Thorburn. Trapped in the woods by the Hyena, Evan survived long enough to die from lack of food rather than becoming prey to the goblin, and his ghost continued to do the same. Because whatever ferries souls did not come for him, he is somewhat more lucid than most ghosts. After the Hyena was bound, he took Blake's offer to be his familiar and regained his entire personality. Appearance In his ghost form Evan wears a red-hooded coat not really made for the worst of winter and rain boots. Familiar Form: Evan takes the form of a sparrow as a familiar, although his presence is larger. He becomes slightly more mangly looking after the events of "Void", with his feathers falling out. Once Blake calls for him to create a connection he becomes darker around the edges from taking in some of Blake's spirits from "The Drains". He is later given a bit more orderly appearance by Alister Behaim as part of an alliance. He later gets his wish of becoming a flaming bird and grows larger in size and aflame. Personality From what was gleamed while he was a ghost, Evan was knowledgeable about the wilderness and survival, managing to find Holly to ward the Hyena, erase his scent using water, and so on. In both life and death he evaded the elusive hunter without pause, dying to the elements and still escaping it. Once he became a familiar Evan's personality returned to that of a child and, while he can be mature at times, as such acts as one. That being said he does support Blake completely in both life and death, as well as having a close bond with Ty. Abilities Is adroit at several skills in life this seems to have affected what spirits came to him with his death. Effects *'Escape/Evasion:' Evan has a natural inclination to escape and as such he can find escape routes when needed. Furthermore, he sometimes has a nullifying effect on hostile workings, such as Laird's perception-altering magic, and can free others from bindings. **'Stealth:' Can suppress various tells like scent and connections. *'Thieving Skills:' Because of the ritual and location where he became a familiar he gained additional skills from the ghosts around the police station, which included lock-picking and pickpocketing. *'Flames': By tapping the power of The Eye and help from Diana, he becomes a flaming bird of destruction capable of unleashing flames. Chronology Collateral When Blake first encounter's Evan, he is still fleeing the Hyena until Blake manages to forge a connection and convince him to help track and bind the Hyena. Afterwards Evan's ghost was the only one remaining in the forest, his corpse still there. Blake returned with the intention of either contracting him into being a Familiar or releasing his soul to the afterlife. Conviction Once his corpse was brought in by the police, his ghost followed although it was losing ground due to the autopsy. Blake managed to guide him into helping him escape to a point where they could perform the Familiar Ritual, where Evan pledged an Other's Oath and took on his sparrow form. While he sustained a broken neck he didn't die because of the bond he now shared with Blake. Once he recovered he prevented Duncan Behaim from shooting Blake and then stole his Stonehenge charm as well as Blake's locket back. Once the two of them were released they proceeded to try and capture the Abstract Demon but were forced to flee. Subordination Evan was used to prove Blake's status as a Practitioner and greeted Blake's friends after they awakened. Joining Blake going to the tower of Conquest, he spoke up in Blake's defense against Elder Sister. Throughout the remainder of the contest he supported Blake, including taking control of the Hyena to face off against the Behaim Circle. Void Evan continued to aid Blake until he fell into a coma from his wounds, where he joined Blake in his inner world and awoke when he did. Later on, Evan came up with the suggestion to egg Ghouls that blocked their way and helped Blake escape the memories of his own ghosts. When Blake has all his connections severed by the Abstract Demon, Evan slowly begins to fall to pieces until he lands in Rose's hand and she offers to save him. Null Evan follows Rose back to Jacob's Bell, meeting Mags, and then the Hillglades House's Library while perched on Tyler's shoulder. He remains close to Tyler, but is slowly dying and requiring a transfusion to survive. Later on he's with the others, when Rose is planning to use Barbatorem (which he says is crazy) and notes that something has entered the home and Blake appears in the mirror. As they no longer remembered him, the rest saw him as an enemy while Evan moved closer. Mala Fide Evan was the only one who wasn't initially hostile to Blake, however Rose wouldn't allow him to be swayed in his current condition. They are later attacked by Jeremy Meath and Blake manages to call for him and wake him up, giving him a bit of his spirits to act. They went into the living room and confronted a satyr and maenad, although his effectiveness was hampered by being drunk via Dionysus' power, until Rose awoke and helped Jeremy seal Blake within the Study Mirror. He was then taken by Ty as they left him behind, unable to stand as Blake called for him but giving him a salute. Malfeasance He later returns with Ty to play cards with Blake to keep him company, as well as inform him on what's going on outside the house until Rose arrives for their breakfast. Later on they come under attack and Blake escapes, leaving out to stop the attack and Evan goes with him, explaining things have gotten worse over the last month and risk him being eaten but remaining in the house had grown boring since he'd won all of the games he played. Blake and Evan spot a group of Changelings before deciding to go to the nearest Behaims, the elders who regulate the power of the family and how it is used. Evan gets a small bathroom window open and they spy on the conversation until Cranaus spies them and questions them. Evan is pinned down as a hostage until Cranaus and Hylas decide to let them go while informing them of where to go to stop the attack in order to get power. Evan wants some to become a flaming sparrow, but they suggest he try water or earth before they leave. At the school he decides to stay and help Blake against Alister Behaim. Later on he was unable to do anything as the house came under-seige and suggested to Blake that they cut off the feet of the hydra, an in-context reference, and went back to the school with him. He tried to make small talk with the familiar of Penelope Duchamp, but she was less than pleasant in turning him down. When that was done he want back to the house after stealing a bike mirror and helped free Blake's family while pointing out some of the traps. After the Witch Hunters surrender he welcomes Green Eyes as they make preparations for the next battle. Duress Evan tries to steal the Green Wood stake that Eva had but was called off since there was a chance it could eject his soul from his body. Later on he suggests going with the fire ideal Blake has, once again wanting to be a flaming sparrow, and suggests going over the rooftops to leave. They enter through Limbo instead and Evan is tasked with helping Roxanne and Kathryn when they come under assault. Later he helps Blake get into his new body and goes with him to the Hillglades House. Evan is forced to hide in Blake's hood since he would be recognizable and inadvertently revealed he knew Midge. When they're exposed he helps Blake and Green Eyes get away long enough to start a fire. He then helped Blake against the necromancer before telling him he spotted a bunch of Behaims and led him to them. Execution Evan stays with Blake and talks with him about what happened when he stabbed Alister in the hand before Chain Man comes and asks if he was willing to part with Evan. While Blake denied the offer he asked him why he didn't stop him from dragging off the Duchamp woman he held with the intent of throwing her into Limbo and Blake tries to question who the monsters are he was supposed to be fighting. While Evan didn't have a solid answer, Green Eyes suggested calling down Molly and then arranging a deal. Evan then found dead bodies for Blake to harvest from in order to repair his wounds and scouted out the location of a barrier that had been established while being chase by a gargoyle creature that Green Eyes intercepted. He later assists Blake during his battle with the Scourge, Crooked Hat, by freeing the Other he had bound, which in turned killed him. He is later wounded by the familiar of Hal Spikedick and can't fly, so he rides in Blake's chest and banters with Green Eyes, having finally understood why she was referring to him as a Chicken Nugget. Sine Die Evan is healed by Alister Behaim before going off with Blake's group. When they encounter the Dragon and Giant, he assists Blake by helping him fly with his new wings and then with confronting Crone Mara. After the battle he became upset when Blake spoke of how he didn't see a future for himself after everything was said and done, leaving to get Green Eyes, Roxanne, and Peter, although both of them agree they can't tell Green Eyes because there is no way she'd be fine with it. Possession Evan continues to aid the others against Barbatorem, helping Blake fly, but refuses to let them talk him into condemning himself to becoming the gatekeeper for the Abyss like they did talk him into killing him. Likewise, he refuses to leave Rose and the others to die by the imps that Ms. Lewis summoned, stating that wasn't how things worked, inadvertently giving Blake a hand in warding away Conquest. Judgement Evan follows the group to the sanctuary, briefly lapsing into complaint after learning how the Toronto Council allowed the Hyena to be, before agreeing to join with Rose's group. Using Diana's arrangement and The Eye's connections as a power source, he becomes a flaming bird like he always wanted to pin the lawyers down. He remains behind to keep the Others at bay as Rose's group deals with Barbatorem, only to return after expending all the extra power and seeing that Blake had lost the majority of himself and was barely up to his size. Epilogue Evan is seen with Blake, now a sparrow himself, and Green Eyes. Dominic mentions that he rode with him part way through the United States last year on his motorcycle towards Wisconsin and then came back. He and Blake then join them for a ride.Epilogue Category:Others Category:Ghosts Category:Characters Category:Familiars